I'll Love You Forever
by leena cullen
Summary: bella and edward met and it was love at first sight. They go to school together and have all the same classes. There are lots of other girls at school who find edward very attractive. what will happen when they start to hit on him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I always loved this time of day. _Twilight_, I thought to myself. So beautiful. I was about to lie down on the grass of my favorite place to gaze at the stars, when I tripped on a fallen branch that I hadn't noticed before. Before I could fall face first onto a big rock, a pair of long white hands caught me. When I looked up I was staring into the most amazingly breath-taking green eyes I had ever seen.

EPOV

I was taking a walk around one of my favorite parks when I saw her. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. Her chestnut colored hair was swaying gently in the wind. She was standing, her back facing me, looking up at the stars. She started to move, probably going to sit or lie down, when she slipped on something and was about to fall face first onto a rock that she had been leaning on. I quickly ran up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She turned to look up at me and had a look of shock on her face. " I-I d-didn't know a-anyone else was h-here. Uh…thank you for c-catching m-me." She stuttered and started to walk away. I started to say your welcome but she had started to leave. Oh no, I wasn't going to let her leave so quickly. " h-hey, wait!" I called out to her. She turned to me. " uh, yes?" God, she was beautiful. Her cheeks were red for some reason… WAIT, was she _BLUSHING??? _I stared at her for a few seconds. " umm will I see you again?" I asked hopefully. She cheeks turned a dark crimson. "I really don't know. But, h-here's my number… if u want it…" I nodded and she wrote down her number on a small piece of paper. She gave it to me and looked up. " wait, I never got your name." "Edward, and yours?" She blushed again. She looked really cute when she blushed. " bella" I looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. " you have a very beautiful name." She blushed AGAIN. "thanks… oh! It's getting really late… I have to go… goodbye Edward." "wait…" she turned slightly. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. OH MY GOD. _WHAT DID I JUST DO??!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was stunned! Shocked! Completely caught off guard. He had bent over and kissed me!!!!!!! Just like that!!! I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I really don't know how what happens next, well, happened. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me! But, unthinkingly I put my hands behind his head clutching him closer to me. I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him even closer. His eyes were wide in shock. Im pretty sure mine were too. But he awkwardly got comfortable and but his arms around me pulling my close too. He kissed me with such passion that I didn't even know existed. Unexpectedly he parted his lips and his tongue slid across my lower lip asking for an entrance. I allowed it and our tongues danced together. We both realized what was happening and pulled away at the same it. OMG I just made out with a guy I met 5 minutes ago!!!!!

EPOV

When I kissed her she tangled her fingers in my hair and clutched me closer to her. I was stunned and then relieved she didn't flip out. I got sorta comfortable too and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. What happened next was unexplainable. My tongue slid out and begged for an entrance and oddly enough, she allowed it!!!!!!!!! Our tongues battled and fought for dominance. She and I realized at the same time hat was going on and pulled away at once.

My face was a deep red and hers was even deeper. " I-I… u-uh… u-umm… em uh…" I stuttered. She put 2 fingers over my mouth.

" It's ok im not angry. I uh… kind of liked it…" I blushed again."well… I really do have to go now Edward. It was nice, um, kissing you." She blushed.

" yea, uh, same here." I stepped closer to her and hugged her. Oddly enough, she hugged me back. " good bye" she whispered. "good bye" I whispered back. After she left I drove back home and went straight to bed. Dreaming of an angel with brown hair and brown eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

BPOV

When I got home I said good night to my dad Charlie and went straight to my room. I changed, jumped in bed and pulled the covers close. Somehow, I have the feeling that I am officially in love with Edward.

**PLZ REVIEW!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I NEED THE SUPPORT!!!!**


End file.
